Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Humans Combine
by LakeSail
Summary: Three trainers are battling one day when they spot Team Rocket up to no good. They attemp to stop them, but did not expect to be taken to a world where pokemon can talk
1. The Protectors

**My First Pokémon flick, so can you be nice to me plz.**

Three trainers were laughing as they had their pokémon battle. There were two boys and one girl. They all came from the town of Twinleaf, and as such they all had starter pokémon from Sinnoh. The fully evolved pokemon were all even matches, they were all on the same level. The girl had Torterra as her partner, her name was Nicole, and she had long black hair and had green eyes. One boy was named Teddy who had blonde hair and blue eyes, his partner was Infernape. Lucas the other boy had light brown hair and light brown eyes his partner Empoleon. While Teddy was the one who got everyone into trouble, it was usually Nicole that got everyone out of trouble, meanwhile Lucas was the guy who calmed everyone down when they got too wound up.

The boys knew that even though Nicole's Torterra was weak against flying and fire moves there was still a strong chance she would win. "Infernape use Flare Blitz" Teddy called to his pokemon. "Empoleon use Drill Peck" Lucas said. "Torterra dodge until I give you the signal" Nicole commanded her pokemon. The slow Torterra managed to dodge the oncoming attacks. "Again Infernape, again quick" Teddy called urgently. "Empoleon, try another drill Peck on Torterra" Lucas said aiding Teddy. "You two ought to know by now that ganging up on me won't get you to win" Nicole said amused as her Torterra dodged the attacks.

After ten minutes Infernape and Empoleon were worn out, so with a single move Torterra took out both pokemon at once. "Torterra use earthquake" Nicole demanded of her pokemon. The other two lost, but they shook hands with each other and returned their pokemon. "Wow I remember when a certain pokemon trainer had no idea what they were doing only three months ago" Teddy said looking over at Nicole. "Yeah well I have improved what can I say I am awesome" Nicole said stretching. "Haha well we all have tried our best and that is the best we can do" Lucas said.

Just then all three of them saw Team Rocket up to their dirty tricks again. "Really again" Nicole said. "They must really enjoy us kicking their butt" Teddy replied. Lucas laughed and the three ran off in hot pursuit of Team Rocket. "Hold it right there" Teddy yelled from behind Team Rocket. "Teddy you moron, don't you understand what I meant by let's not give ourselves away" Nicole said angrily. "Oops" Teddy said rubbing his golden hair. "Get them" the big Rocket said. "Grunts really" Nicole said. "Yeah I mean we are really strong" Teddy said. "Don't complain just take them out" Lucas said calling out his Emploeon. Teddy sent out his Infernape while Nicole sent out her Pikachu.

The three made quick work out of the grunts and followed the boss. Teddy tackled the guy to the floor like the idiot he is. "Umm someone help" Teddy said as the boss grabbed Teddy. Infernape tackled the bad guy to the floor. Pikachu used volt tackle and Empoleon went into a Drill Peck. "Houndoom I choose you" the bad guy said as a very vicious and angry pokemon came out. Empoleon used Hydro Pump to weaken the Houndoom, but was rewarded with a Bite attack. Teddy and Infernape used Close Combat. "Umm Teddy what are you doing" Nicole asked as Teddy joined the fight. "Helping" Teddy said.

Nicole used Pikachu to assist the fight, but this Houndoom was really strong. So Nicole took the problem into her own hands grabbing the sack that the bad guy had dropped earlier. "What do you think you are doing" the bad guy laughed grabbing the other side of the bag pulling her towards him. Nicole tried pulling away from him. Pikachu tried helping by pulling on her leg. After they pulled at the same time the bag broke revealing a sphere, that looked purple. "That is mine thanks" Nicole said scooping up the ball and running away. "Hey get back here" the bad guy said. The bad guy chased Nicole then stopped when Infernape, Empoleon and Pikachu all got in his way.

"Hey look at this sphere, it looks purple doesn't it" Nicole said looking at it. "In your dreams, that is definitely green" Teddy said. "Hmm I sense a blue essence" Lucas said. All three touched the orb, and then they all dropped it. "Whoa that orb just shocked me" Teddy complained. The sphere rolled all the way over to the bad guy, who picked it up in triumph. "What the" the bad guy yelled before throwing the sphere and breaking it on a tree. The sphere flew through the air and there was a sickening crack as it hit the tree. "Oh no you brats are so in for it, Gio is going to kill me" the bad guy said scared. "It is not like we threw the sphere at the tree" Teddy said.

"Well, I am not the one in a major problem am I" the bad guy said as the three were surrounded by bad guys. "Well, well what do we have here" Dr. Ziggur said. "Sir the brats broke the sphere" the boss said quick to blame someone else. "What" Teddy said? "Return your pokemon or things will get messy" Dr. Ziggur said. "Return" the three said not wanting their pokemon to get hurt. They were all gagged and taken to a helicopter; on board they saw another sphere. '_Definitely grey_' Teddy thought. '_Hmm nice orange_' Nicole thought. '_Interesting red_' Lucas thought. The other sphere started glowing.

"You didn't let them touch the other sphere did you" Dr. Zigger demanded of the leader. "Umm yes, but you see…" the bad guy began. "You idiot, how exactly, do you expect me to do my research when these children now possess the power" Dr. Zigger yelled angrily. "We could always do it the fun way" the bad guy said. "No you failed again, Gio will hear about your failure" Dr. Zigger said. "No please, he will kick me off Team Rocket and besides I touched it" The bad guy said. "You did" Dr. Zigger asked. The bad guy nodded. "You bumbling idiot" Dr. Zigger screeched "Now what am I supposed to do". "Well I don't know" the bad guy said. "Darn it Billy, I specifically told you not to touch it" Dr. Zigger yelled as the sphere got even brighter. "I am sorry" Billy said in a panic.

"Err the sphere will transpor you to the land of pokemon, so Billy don't fail us and take over that world" Dr. Zigger said. "Yes sir" Billy said. The sphere was glowing very brightly now. Four people left the helicopter; three of them had no idea where they were going. The three blacked out as the light carried them off.


	2. Pokemon wake up Call

There was a person speaking above their heads, but no one could open their eyes. "Oh my, these pokemon need help" a voice said. '_Why_ _are_ _they_ _not_ _worried_ _about_ _us_' Nicole thought. '_At least our pokemon are okay_' Teddy thought through closed eyes. "Yes, quite young pokemon, and very small too" another voice said. '_Small_' all three thought '_that is weird most of my pokemon is fully evolved_'. The two people dragged the tree over to a house where the three woke up. "Uhh my head, where did that sphere go" Nicole said opening her eyes and sitting up. 'I wonder where I am' she thought. Nicole stood and thought that her body felt a bit off. "Teddy, Lucas" Nicole said lowly. "My, my what have we here" a voice said behind Nicole.

Nicole spun around to thank her rescuer "Thank you very much" Nicole said as she turned towards a Ferret. "No problem" Ferret said. "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Nicole screamed scared of the weird talking pokemon. "What is going on" Teddy said. "Oh Teddy thank goodness your awake" Nicole said spinning around to see a Chimchar "Ahhhhhhh". "Whoa a talking Pikachu" Teddy said. "Wait what" Nicole said finding a mirror and looking in it "Ahhhhhhh". "Will you keep it down" Lucas said coming out of another room. "Lucas come quick, come see this talking Pikachu" Teddy said as Nicole was pulling at her ears and tail. "Hey a Chimchar, but I wonder where Teddy is" Lucas said in the form of a Piplup. "Ahhhhhhh" Nicole screamed some more. "I think I will leave you three here to talk" the Furret said quite annoyed with the weird Pikachus screaming.

"Teddy, Lucas what is going on" Nicole said to them in a freaked out voice. "Nicole, wow you realize that you are a Pikachu right" Teddy said. "Yes and you don't seem to understand our predicament" Nicole said to the two. "What are you talking about" Teddy asked confused. "Umm look into the mirror" Nicole said. Lucas and Teddy looked, then did a double take and looked again. "What I am a Chimchar ahhhhhh" Teddy said sending out an ember by accident. "Ahh Piplup" Lucas screamed sending out a bubble. "No fair how do I control mine" Nicole said trying to use a thunderbolt. "Thundershock" Nicole said when she finally let loose an attack.

"Well, we are obviously not on a high level" Teddy said. "Oh of coarse" Nicole said. "Hey why are we pokemon" Lucas said. "The last thing I remember is that Billy guy being yelled at the next thing I know I am here" Nicole said. "Hey you know what I just realized" Teddy said. "What" the other two said. "We are the last pokemon we touched" Teddy said. "Hey you are right" Nicole said. "Hmm weird" Lucas said. "Now what" Teddy asked. "Now we go outside and act like pokemon no one can know that we are human" Nicole said. The three walked out of the room they were in to the other room.

"I am so glad that you three are feeling better" Ferret said as a Kingler came up to them. "So what are your names" the Kingler asked. "Teddy" Teddy said. "Nicole" Nicole said. "Lucas" Lucas said. "Ha you three planning to be a rescue team" the Kingler asked. "Whats a rescue team" Lucas asked. The two pokemon looked shocked. "You Really Don't Know" Ferret shrieked. "Well, a rescue team, is a group of pokemon that go out on missions to help pokemon in danger" Kingler said. "Will we travel" Nicole said. "Oh yes plenty of that" Kingler said. "Wait what we can't join" Teddy screeched. "Yes we can, I know by traveling we can find the answers we are looking for" Nicole said. "Good point" Lucas said. "Huuu Well Okay" Teddy said. "Where can we go to join" Nicole asked. "There is a team base in town" Kingler said. "Which is where exactly" Lucas asked.

"Huh you don't know, fine I will take you there" Kingler said. Teddy, Lucas and Nicole follow the Kingler into a town. "Cool" Teddy said. "This is HitMon Village" Kingler explained. "Over there is the Ludicolo Bank, the Beedrill Storage, the Machoke training, the Kecleon Brothers Shop, the Jigglypuff friend areas and last, but not least the Nidoking and Queen moves shop" Kingler said. "What are all they for" Teddy asked. "The bank is self-explanatory, the storage likewise, as is Machoke, but Friend areas are places you can buy for you to have new members joining your team. As for Nidoqueen and King one teaches you moves the other can teach you the best combinations and that just about does it I will show you where the base is" Kingler said.

The three followed Kingler to the base and they all stopped in awe. "Whoa it is the head of a Lucario" Teddy said amazed. "Hahaha at least you know your pokemon" Kingler said. "What" Nicole said alarmed. "You know you had no idea about rescue teams, but you know the different types of pokemon" Kingler explained. "Oh" Nicole said laughing slightly. They all went into the base and were confronted by a Steelix. "Um so here is the plan fire and water is super effective against steel, while my electricity is not at all effective, I will distract it" Nicole said thinking up a plan. "Who told you that you had to fight me" Steelix asked laughing. "Well I just thought since you were in a fighting stance" Nicole explained. "Well duh you have to fight me, but who told you" Steelix said gazing at Kingler. "No one" Nicole said.

"Let us Begin" Steelix said.

Teddy and Lucas used Bubble and Ember while Nicole used her speed to get its attention. "You won't win this way" Steelix said using an Iron Tail on all three. The three were thrown into the wall. Nicole got up winded 'Okay so this is not working' she thought. The most the three could do was dodge and they were very bad at it. "Hey Kingler can you help us" Nicole asked as Teddy was put into a wrap and screaming in pain. "Thought you would never ask" Kingler said firing off a BubbleBeam which hit Steelix in the face. "Enough" Steelix said.

"Well done" Steelix said. "But we never beat you" Teddy said confused. "No but you understood when you needed help, which is what being a rescuer is about" Steelix said. "Oh" Teddy said missing the point. "What he means is that we may be rescuing others, but we too need to know our limits" Lucas supplied for Teddy. "Ohhh" Teddy said. "Welcome to the Rescue Team Base" Steelix said. "Thanks glad to be here" Lucas said. "Yeah" Nicole said as Teddy said "You bet". "Well once everyone else gets back from their missions I will introduce you and at that appointed time give you your badge's and bag" Steelix said. "Why do we need those things" Teddy asked. "The badge is to show that you are a rescue member and the bag is to carry supplies" Steelix answered patiently "Do you have a name in mind". "Yeah I am Nicole, that is Teddy and that is Lucas" Nicole said. "No no no not that I mean your team name" Steelix said. "Hmm no" Teddy said. "Think about it" Steelix said walking off.

Teddy, Nicole and Lucas were soon left behind. So they decided to go exploring. At the front of the base was a ladder so they climbed down it and found the kitchen, with the eating times 9 A.M., 12 P.M. and 6 P.M posted. They climbed back up to find that they had missed a stair case. Up the stairs were two hallways. Nicole went one way and found the bedroom with some with some empty beds. 'I guess this is where we will be sleeping' Nicole thought as she looked at the bunk beds with straw in them. The boys went the other direction and ended up splitting up again. To the left was a room that said "Lucarios Room Do Not Enter" so Teddy decided to leave it alone. The way Lucas went was the briefing room, and this was the area where the pokemon got missions. Or at least that was what the sign said.

The three met back up just as they heard other pokemon climbing the stairs. "To the briefing room rookies" Steelix said before the other pokemon saw the newbies. Nicole, Teddy and Lucas followed Steelix back down the direction the boys went to where Lucas just was "I might have well stayed here" Lucas stated. "Oh my that mission was harsh" a female voice said. "I know we both got wiped out ten times before we left" another voice said. "We just have to try again" the first voice said. "Hey did you guys hear about Flaffy" a third voice said. "Did she trip over the tool box again" the first voice answered. "Yep" the third voice said. All the chatter stopped when six pokemon entered the room and saw the new pokemon. "Another mission" an Ivysaur said. "Nope new recruits" Steelix said.

'So we have a Dewgong, an Ivysaur, a Noctowl, a Bayleef, a Hitmonchan, and a Kirlia as our fellow rescuers' Nicole thought. "Oh no oh no oh my" a voice said down the hallway "I am late". A Flaffy came flying out of the hallway and tackled Nicole. "Ow" Nicole said as she landed on her back. "Oh no I am so sorry, I didn't see you there" Flaffy said upset. "It's okay" Nicole said standing up "I'll live". "Well anyway pokemon these are our new recruits" Steelix said. "Hey the names Teddy" Teddy said. "Hi there I am Lucas" Lucas said. "I am Nicole" Nicole said. "Well you can just call us all the pokemon we are" the Dewgong said. "So we have quite a bit of evolved pokemon" Nicole said feeling small. "Huh us, oh no we are just the advanced group we have to come here before we go home the real pokemon who live here are still on their missions" Bayleef said.

Just then another group of six appeared 'Turtwig, Snivy, Cyndaquil, Gastly, Vulpix and a Machop' Teddy thought to himself. "Those are your fellow base members" Ivysaur stated. "Whoa cool new members" Turtwig said happily. "Hmm so soon after Cyndaquil and I joined" Vulpix said. The now thirteen rescue members looked at Teddy, Lucas and Nicole. "Umm well hi, I am Nicole, that is Teddy and Lucas" Nicole said nervously. "Teams assemble" Steelix said. "Team Leaf" Ivysaur and Bayleef yelled. "Team Freedom" Hitmonchan and Kirlia yelled. "Team Shockers" Flaffy, Noctowl and Dewgong yelled. "Team Flaming" Cyndaquil and Vulpix yelled. "Team Razor- Sharp" Turtwig and Machop yelled. "Team Invincible" Snivy and Gastly yelled. "Now for your team name" Steelix said looking at three. 'Oh oh we never thought up a name' Teddy thought. "Beat-Them" Nicole whispered. "No" Teddy whispered. "Beaters-" Lucas whispered. "We are Team Beat-Them" Teddy, Nicole and Lucas said with no other ideas in mind.

"Welcome Team Beat-Them" Steelix said throwing the badges and bag to them "Now who is team leader". "Leader" Teddy said. "Yes leader" Steelix said. "I am" Nicole said. "Ok Nicole, the Pikachu is the leader of Team Beat-Them" Steelix said giving off a screech attack. "Oh no not again" the other pokemon grumbled. "Ahh my poor sensitive ears" Nicole said plugging them up to block out the noise. "You have now been initiated" Steelix said before leaving.


	3. 1st Mission Another Human

That night Teddy, Lucas and Nicole all sat down and ate some food. Dinner consisted of a few apples, a few berries and a banana. "Is this all we get" Teddy said with a look of disgust. "Yes until we restock our food supply" Cyndqauil said. "Oh well" Teddy said realizing that his mouth spoke before his head told him to again. "He just eats alot" Nicole said with a smile. "I do not" Teddy said "I would rather have a burger". "What is a burger" Vulpix asked. "It is a squished banana in the shape of a circle and cooked up" Lucas said since he was the chief of the group. "Oh sounds gross" Vulpix said.

That night the rookies followed Vulpix to their new room. "So you can choose any bed you want that has no blue writing on it" Vulpix said. Nicole saw one close to the window and looked out the window. "Wow what a view" Nicole said. "And that bed isn't taken" Vulpix said. "Why not" Nicole asked. "Because it gets pretty cold there during the winter" Vulipx answered. "Well I will take it" Nicole said sitting on the bed. "Hey mind if I take the bunk above yours" Teddy asked. "Go for it monkey boy" Nicole said. Teddy climbed to the top of the bunk and lay down. Lucas found a bed close to the wall and decided to take that one. The three fell asleep almost immediately and they had no idea that a certain pokemon was searching for them.

"Wake Up" a voice said above Nicoles head "Hello wake up I said". "In a minute" Nicole answered. "WAKE UP" a voice yelled. "Agh" Nicole yelled as she fell out of bed in fright. "Morning I am the Base Clock" a Loudred said. Teddy and Lucas had woken up the second they heard Nicole fall out of bed. "Hmm where are we" Teddy said confused. "The Rescue Team Base" Loudred said smiling as he left the room. "Oh yeah we are still pokemon" Teddy said looking at the other two. The three left the bedroom yawning and headed to the briefing room.

"Teams assemble" Steelix said. "Team Leaf" Ivysaur and Bayleef yelled. "Team Freedom" Hitmonchan and Kirlia yelled. "Team Shockers" Flaffy, Noctowl and Dewgong yelled. "Team Flaming" Cyndaquil and Vulpix yelled. "Team Razor- Sharp" Turtwig and Machop yelled. "Team Invincible" Snivy and Gastly yelled. "Team Beat-Them" Teddy, Nicole and Lucas yelled.

"Now time for the Rescue pledge" Steelix said. "We all must do our Best to Aid and Protect no matter what. It is our jobs to help people and our mission to never give up. We are here only because we want to not because we are forced to. So let's do our best" Everyone yelled. "Best, never give up and we are here" Nicole said still half asleep with everyone else. Teddy and Lucas did just as bad. "Ok Team Beat-Them your turn" Steelix said. "We all must do our Best to Help and Protect no matter what. It is our jacks to help people and our mission to never give up. We are here only because we want to not because we are dancing to. So let's do our best" Team Beat-Them yelled. "Almost" Steelix said.

Everyone left the briefing room for a quick breakfast and then all the advanced teams left to go back to their base. The beginners waited for their team to be called before they went on their mission. "Team Beat-Them" Steelix called. Teddy looked at the other teams who gave him an encouraging nod before he left to go help his friends. "Your mission is to go into the Fearful Cave and find the Gligar that is trapped" Steelix said. "Fearful Cave" Teddy yelled. "Yes now here is some poke now go and get some gear" Steelix said. Team Beat-Them followed the path back into town and started to look for the Kecleon shop. "Hey there it is" Lucas said pointing at it. "Welcome to our shop" the Kecleon Brothers said "We love new customers so what can we do for you today". "Well we are a new rescue team so we need some gear" Nicole said. "Oh well in that case which one do you want, a defense scarf, a power ribbon, a joy ribbon, pecha scarf, or a persim band" Kecleon said pointing to the item in question. "I guess I will have a pecha scarf" Nicole said. "How bout a joy ribbon" Teddy said. "I will have the defense scarf" Lucas said. "Okay that will be 1700 poke" the purple Kecleon said. "Is this enough" Nicole said handing over some poke. "Hmm you are down by 10 poke, but we will put it on the Rescue Base tab and we will give you a few other items" the green Kecleon said "Here is a few oran berries and a few apples". "Bye for now" the Kecleon brothers said.

"Thank you" the three said. The new team followed the rescue map to Fearful Cave. "Okay here we are gang" Nicole said looking down the tunnel. "Looks scary" Teddy said. "Well you first Teddy you are the fire type" Nicole said. "No way you are the leader" Teddy said. "I will go" Lucas said going down the path "agh" Lucas yelled running away from the entrance with ten Zubat in tow. "Thundershock" Nicole said lighting up all the Zubat "Wow thanks" Lucas said "Hey look not a scratch on me". "Well it is a defense scarf" Teddy said. "But you are not very jolly" Nicole said. "I heard from Vulpix that a Joy Ribbon levels you up when you take damage" Teddy said. Nicole looked down the tunnel again "Hey let us not forget that we have a job to do, let's go" Nicole said.

The three filed into the tunnel with Nicole being first, then Lucas and then Teddy. There were very few pokemon inside the tunnel, but they still saw a few Zubat here and there. "Hey look at that funny looking rock" Teddy said pointing at it. The other two ran up to the rock and saw it was shaped like a Kangaskan "Hey what language is that" Lucas asked as he saw the writing. "That is in pokemon" a voice said behind them "It says that this is a safe place to rest when you are in a tunnel, but beware places are not always safe". A Serviper appeared behind them. "What else do you want to know" Seviper asked. "Why does some pokemon attack us" Nicole asked. "The reason why is that you are in their territory and they do not like it" Seviper replied "Also be careful of Monster Houses, Places where pokemon ambush you and end up harming you". The Seviper slithered away and left the team behind. The three sat down and relaxed watching out for other pokemon.

After their break and eating an apple each they continued on their way. They found stronger Zubat as they went on their way. "You know what I noticed" Lucas said getting everyone's attention "pokemon are getting stronger and they started getting stronger after we went past that rock". "Hey your right" Nicole said. They soon heard a weird noise which made them all stop to listen. "Sss" the noise said. "What in the world of pokemon is that" Teddy said. Nicole used her sharp hearing to locate where the sound was coming from. "Okay the noise is coming from here" Nicole said pointing "Anyone learn a good move while we were training". "I learned peck" Lucas said. "Not very useful" Nicole said. "Hey Teddy use ember, then Lucas use Bubble" Nicole said. They did and it did not work out as they had hoped it would, the bubble wasn't strong enough to cool the wall down.

They then saw another pokemon up ahead, "Hey you" Teddy called. The other pokemon started running away. "Hey wait up" Teddy said getting angry. "Teddy leave the pokemon alone" Nicole yelled running after Teddy who had started chasing the other pokemon "You stay there and try to find a way through Lucas". "Got it" Lucas yelled frowning after his team mates. Teddy had caught up with the other pokemon and had tackled it to the floor knocking it out. "Oops" Teddy said. "Teddy you just knocked out this Chikorita for no reason" Nicole yelled at him. Nicole got an oran berry out of her bag and gave it to the chikorita. The chikorita opened its eyes "Huh" it said. "Sorry" Teddy said. "Agh" chikorita yelled. "Ow my ears" Nicole complained. "No way you're a pokemon, pokemon are not supposed to talk" chikorita said in a weird voice. "Okay Teddy you obviously hit the chikortias head when you tackled it" Nicole said. "That or it is a human like we used to be" Teddy said. "Huh" the chikorita said looking at itself in a nearby stream "Agh I am a pokemon, but why how".

"We do not know why or how" Nicole said "But we think by being in a rescue team we can help find out why". "A pokemon what" Chikorita said. "A pokemon rescue team" Teddy said "We rescue pokemon in danger and there is nothing that can stop Team Beat-Them". "Cool" Chikorita said "Wait you are human too". "Yeah, but try not to tell anyone" Teddy said. "Hey you know what" Nicole said. "What" the other two said. "I think I just thought of something but let's get back to Lucas" Nicole said. The three went back to Lucas who still hadn't found a way to beat up the rock. "Hey sorry my friend scared you" Lucas said once he saw the Chikorita.

"Yeah" Chikorita said. "So anyway guys the sphere" Nicole said. "Huh what about it" Teddy said. "Oh the sphere it teleported me here" Chikorita said. "But it is broken" Lucas said. "Well it is not where I am from" Chikorita said. "Hey what if we are from different dimensions" Nicole said. "Yeah I mean Dialga and Palkia have their own orbs, the orbs that Team Rocket stole must be theirs" Teddy said. "True" Lucas said. "Okay so do you mind if I stay with you guys" Chikorita asked. "We have to ask Steelix first but welcome to Team Beat-Them" Nicole said "I am Nicole, that is Teddy and that is Lucas". "Hi my name is D" Chikorita said. "Ok D" Lucas said "So guys we are only on our first mission and we have not gotten anywhere". "Great I join up with a bunch of novices" D said. "You know now that we have D we might be able to break the wall" Nicole said. "Yes sir leader" Teddy said "Ember". "Bubble" Lucas said. "Razor Leaf" D said. "Quick Attack" Nicole said.

The wall broke and inside was a Gligar, "Hello" Gligar said. "Hi are you the gligar that needed help" Teddy said. "Yep that would be me" Gligar said smiling. "Follow us and we can help you get out" Lucas said. They five pokemon left the Fearful Cave and went back to the Town. "Hey let's stop at the Kecleon store first" Nicole said adjusting her scarf. "Welcome to our shop" the Kecleons said. "Can we have the power band" Nicole said and then gave it to D. "Hey thanks" D said. The five went to the briefing room and found Steelix there. "Well done on your first mission" Steelix said as soon as he saw Gligar "and who is this". "This is D he wants to join our Team" Nicole said. "Well I can't argue with that, so welcome" Steelix said "Lunch is in a few so go get this pokemon a bed".

After picking a bed the four went down to eat, "Wow where did all this food come from" Teddy asked. "Well after a mission you tend to get rewards and I guess your reward was food" Vulpix explained. "Awesome" Teddy said chowing down. "It usually takes a long time to get a new member" Turtwig said. "Yeah and it took you guys one mission" Snivy said. "Just lucky I guess" Nicole said.


	4. Lucario Returns

After lunch Team Beat-Them went on another mission this time they were told to go train in the Machoke Training Facility. They went through the normal area and they all leveled up five levels. "Time to head back to the base" Nicole said. "Sure" Teddy said. The four went back to the base just in time to see all the other Teams running to the briefing room. "Where is everyone going" Nicole asked. "There is another Team that joined" Vulpix said. "Hello everyone" Steelix began as the four ran to get to the room "please welcome Team Rocket-Star". "Team Rocket" Lucas said shocked. "Team Star" D said unhappily. "Everyone just calm down" Nicole said as they ran into the room.

There in the middle of the room were three pokemon a Houndour: Billy, a Sandslash: Jack and a Poliwrath: Butch. "I know those guys" D whispered "They are bad guys that steals people's pokemon". "Same with Houndour" Nicole whispered back "WELCOME". That got everyone's attention, the three pokemon looked at Nicole, but Nicole just smiled. "And who are you" Billy said. "We are pokemon that just started today" Nicole said. "Hmm well isn't that nice" Billy said before leaving the room with his friends.

There was one more mission for the day, so Team Beat-Them made haste to help the pokemon in danger. "According to Steelix there is a Jumpluff who is stuck in a tree" Nicole said. "Hey that is the forest" Teddy said pointing. "Let's go" D said. "Let's go calmly" Lucas said. As they came closer to the Foggy Forest they got very, suspicious of the trees around them. "Hey guys I am thinking of learning Iron Tail" Nicole said "What do you think". "Yeah could be useful" Teddy said. "Yeah and I will come with so I can learn Ice Beam" Lucas said. "You guessed it I was thinking of going to see Nidoking and Queen" Nicole said. The four crept along the forest, and they could not relax there was something wrong with it.

The next second twenty pokemon surrounded the four of them. "What is going on" D asked. "It is a monster house" Lucas said. "Whatever let's just beat these Sunflora, Breloom and Oddish quick and continue our mission" Teddy said using ember. "Peck" Lucas said. "Quick Attack" Nicole said. "Tackle" D said. The pokemon were sent packing and the four continued through the forest just as cautious as before. There was a cry for help, so they all ran forward towards it. "Oh no guys" D said. "There are tons of Poocheyena" Nicole said. "We just need to combine our attacks" Lucas said "Like during a pokemon contest". "Bubble, Ember, Thundershock, and Razor Leaf" they said. All they managed to do was anger the Poocheyena "I feel like Professor Birch when we rescued him" Teddy said running away. "Oh yeah I remember that" Lucas said.

After running around for a bit Nicole got tired of running and instead of using a thundershock she used a thunderbolt. "Wow" Teddy said as he learned flamethrower. "BubbleBeam" Lucas said. "I still only know Razor Leaf" D said. "You will learn" Teddy said. With three new moves learned the team finished their battles. "Help" a voice said in a tree. "I got it" Teddy said using his monkey hands to climb the tree. He came back with a Jumpluff. "Yeah another job well done" Lucas said. The four returned back to base with Jumpluff. "I want you to have this" Jumpluff said giving Team Beat-Them a Reviver Seed "Sorry to say, but the money goes to the base". "Oh well" Teddy said.

"Teams assemble" Steelix said. "Team Leaf" Ivysaur and Bayleef yelled. "Team Freedom" Hitmonchan and Kirlia yelled. "Team Shockers" Flaffy, Noctowl and Dewgong yelled. "Team Flaming" Cyndaquil and Vulpix yelled. "Team Razor- Sharp" Turtwig and Machop yelled. "Team Invincible" Snivy and Gastly yelled. "Team Beat-Them" Teddy, Nicole, D and Lucas yelled. "Team Rocket-Star" Billy, Jack and Butch said.

"Now time for the Rescue pledge" Steelix said. "We all must do our Best to Aid and Protect no matter what. It is our jobs to help people and our mission to never give up. We are here only because we want to not because we are forced to. So let's do our best" Everyone yelled.

After dinner Nicole and Lucas went over to Nidoking and Queens shop. "Hello" Nicole said. "Why hello" Nidoqueen said popping out of nowhere "What can I do for you". "My friend and I want to learn new moves" Nicole said. "Well which moves do you have in mind" Nidoking said coming up behind them. The two jumped as they turned around to see Nidoking "Ice Beam and Iron Tail" Nicole said. "Well Pikachu's can not learn ice beam and as for Piplups they shouldn't learn Iron Tail" Nidoking said. "No I mean I want to" Nicole said. "Calm down, we were only kidding" Nidoking said "Follow me".

Nidoking showed how to use Iron Tail and found a friend of his to show Lucas Ice Beam. After two hours of practicing they went back to the base. "Wow that was tough" Nicole said. "You are late" Steelix said as he waited for Nicole and Lucas to get in "Battle me".

"Let it Begin"

Lucas used his bubblebeam, and Nicole used her quick attack. "Okay, I am going to use Iron Tail" Nicole said. "But you only just learned it" Lucas said. Nicole jumped into the air to deliver an Iron Tail except it failed just as Nicole was about to hit Steelix. Nicole bounced off Steelix and hit the floor; Lucas used Bubblebeam to weaken Steelix. "Enough" a voice said. A pokemon walked in, it was the guardian of aura it was "Lucario" Steelix said "Lucario sir what are you doing back so soon". "Hmm" Lucario said "Leave them I will defeat them personally".

'Ohoh' the two thought. They followed Lucario to the locked room and watched as he used Force Palm to open the door. "What were you thinking" Lucario asked. "We were late because we were learning new moves" Nicole said. "Not that" Lucario said "the only way to graduate from beginners to intermediates is to beat Steelix in a battle". "Really" Lucas asked.

"Yes and no one in all my years of being a rescuer has so stupidly tried to take Steelix on the day after they arrive" Lucario said "Actually I am surprised when you tried to use Iron Tail". "Yeah well I thought it might come in handy" Nicole said. "Ahh I see" Lucario said "How about you" Lucario directed himself to Lucas. "I am learning Ice Beam, you know for dragon types" Lucas said. "I see it is almost as though you have done this before" Lucario said "But I talked with my friend Ferret and she said you two acted very strange". "Well…" Nicole began. "I do not wish to know all I want to know is why are you a rescue team" Lucario said. "To figure things out and more importantly help pokemon" Nicole said. "If not a good mind then a good heart is enough for me" Lucas said. "I see" Lucario said "Good Night".

Lucas and Nicole went to bed and noticed the others had fallen asleep. The two climbed into their bunks and fell asleep until Loudred came to wake them up the next morning.


	5. Groudons Tear

"Time to get up troops" Loudred said "That includes you rookies". Nicole and Lucas had slept past Loudreds annoying uproar so Teddy and D shook them awake "Hey get up" the two said. Nicole and Lucas rolled out of bed groggily. "Morning rookies" Cyndaquil said. "Morning" Nicole said "Oh Yeah Lucario is here". "Yeah I remember he called us stupid" Lucas said. "Wow you two must of made an impression on him" Teddy said laughing. "Waait" Vulpix said "The Lucario is here".

"Teams assemble" Steelix said.

All the teams were waiting to see Lucario again since it had been forever since he was here. "Morning everyone" Lucario said as he came into the room "OH it is you two, are these your team members". "Yep" Nicole said. "They are" Lucas said. "Hmm a fine team of pokemon" Lucario said "Just don't get yourselves hurt".

"We will try not to" Nicole said. Lucas laughed a little at that. "Okay Team Beat-Them after observing your fellow members yesterday I want to give you a mission worthy of your strength" Lucario said "There is a cave said to hold the rare pokemon Manaphy…". "Wow a Manaphy, those really are rare" Teddy said interrupting. "What are you crazy interrupting Lucario like that" Snivy said. "It is okay Snivy, Teddy is just a little eccentric" Lucario said "As I was saying there is a cave, go in there find Manaphy and bring back the tears of the first sea".

"The tears of the first sea" Teddy said confused "The Ocean cannot cry". "Well you will just have to wait and see" Steelix said. The four left the base all confused. "What is Lucario talking about" Teddy asked confused. "No idea let us just wait and see" Nicole said. "Welcome to our shop" the Kecleons "What is it we can do for you today"? "We need a few Oran berries and a few apples please" D said. "Well that will be 100 poke" Kecleons said. "Thanks" the team said.

They walked for two hours walking towards the cave that the sea first cried. Then they almost passed it but they went back and saw a weird entrance. The rescue team went into the cave and saw a few Magikarp, which were easy to beat. "I am not looking forward to any Gyarados" Teddy said. "We just need to stick together" D said also worried. They continued on and found a lake "How do we get past" Lucas said. "You're the water pokemon Lucas dive in and see" Nicole said. "But I can't swim" Lucas said. "All water pokemon can swim" Nicole said. "Except for Misty's Psyduck" Teddy said not helping. "Okay I will do it" Lucas said putting on his brave face.

Lucas dove in and swam through the water 'this is awesome' Lucas thought 'Whoa what is that… ahh a Gyarados'. "Ahh" Lucas said diving out of the water. "Really Lucas you were only in there for like two seconds" Teddy said amused. "You are about to get your wish" Lucas said. A Gyarados popped out of the water. "I didn't wish for that take it back to the store and sell it" Teddy said. "Who dares step into the Sea of beginning" Gyarados said. "He does" Teddy said pointing to Lucas. "Teddy" everyone yelled at him. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying" Teddy said.

"Let us Begin" Gyarados said.

"Bubblebeam"

"Flamethrower"

"Thunderbolt"

"Razor Leaf"

"Ha-ha the pokemon laugh at such stupid attacks" Gyarados said. "What pokemon" D said.

"Hydropump" it hit Teddy and Lucas.

"Teddy, Lucas" Nicole said "Okay now it is time for you to feel my Iron Tail". The Iron Tail almost landed and then it stopped. "Not again" Lucas said as Nicole bounced off into the lake. Gyarados started doing a Dragon Dance in the lake making a whirlpool. "Hee... me…ee" Nicole said as she spun out of control. "Take this" Teddy said "Tackle". Teddy missed and started falling into the lake "Vine Whip" D said. D rescued Teddy just as Lucas dove in after Nicole. With everything spinning Nicole decided to use another "Thunderbolt". Everywhere was wet because of the battle so everyone got zapped.

"Ahhh stop it Nicole" Teddy said. Nicole stopped and then Gyarados fell over, it had passed out and the force of its body had made a wave forcing Nicole and Lucas away. "Wait come back" Teddy said as Nicole and Lucas tried to break free of the wave.

Lucas and Nicole bother struggled against the wave and they were soon washed up in the center of the lake on an island. "Now what" Nicole asked Lucas. Another Gyarados popped out of the water. "Not again" Lucas said. "Calm down, I am only here for a ride" Gyarados said. "Well you can't get on my back" Nicole said. "No no I am giving you a ride" Gyarados said. "Oh" they both said jumping onto the Gyarados.

Teddy and D were freaking out "What do we do now" Teddy asked D. "I don't know, we can't exactly swim after them" D said. Gyarados started moving so the two prepared themselves for a battle. "Calm down you win, I will take you to the place that the Tears of the Sea is located" Gyarados said. Teddy and D looked at each other then went and got the rescue bag which had fallen over. The two got on Gyarados back and hoped he would take them to their missing team mates.

Lucas and Nicole were both amazed at the glittering cave. "The cave catches light off of the many water pokemon that live here" Gyarados explains. "What do pokemon have to do with the light" Lucas asked. "Well whenever we use a move, out energy gets stored into the cave" Gyarados said "Maybe even your moves are trapped inside the walls". "Wow energy trapped inside a wall" Nicole said. "What does that have to do with the Tears of the first Sea" Lucas asked.

"Well a long time ago there was a drought and people started blaming the Groudon that lived near here" Gyarados said "In order to clear its name, it seeked out Kyogre". "Wow two legendary pokemon lived here" Nicole said amazed. "Well anyway, Groudon asked Kyogre to bring about a massive wave to help give the pokemon some water" Gyarados said "Kyogre did as it was told and washed away all the complaining pokemon". "Umm that isn't what Groudon asked for" Nicole said frowning. "Yes, but the pokemon saw this as a crime and banished Groudon from ever coming here again" Gyarados said "Groudon left and from that day on Groudon and Kyogre were enemies and only the mighty Rayquaza could stop them from destroying the world".

"Whoa" Teddy said after hearing the same story for himself. "Poor Groudon, all it wanted to do was clear its name" D said. "But what does have to do about the Tear" Teddy asked more confused. "This cave trapped the water Kyogre had brought ashore" Gyarados said "Groudon built this place to fix his mistake and to make sure that the pokemon would not drown". "And the Tear" Teddy said getting annoyed. "The Tear is the tears of Groudon when Kyogre betrayed it" Gyarados said. "Poor Groudon" D said again. Teddy looked around and noticed that they were headed towards a rock. "What is that" Teddy and Nicole said together startling each other.

"Teddy, D" Lucas said happily. "Nicole, Lucas" D said happily. "That is where Groudons tears lay and only those who Manaphy trusts will get a tear" Gyarados said.


	6. Lucario Knows

Teddy, Lucas, Nicole and D had gone into a rock cemetery, where there were a bunch of weird tombs. "Here lies Groudons Pride" D said looking at one. "Here lies Groudons Hopes and Dreams" Lucas said looking at one. "Here lies Groudons trust" Nicole said looking at the biggest tombstone of them all. The four all frowned at the tombstones and then continued towards the center of the rock. "Who goes there" a voice said. "We are a rescue Team" Teddy said. "Rescue Team" the voice said "Go away, no tears will be given to you". "But this is our mission the Great Lucario gave it to us specifically" D said. "Lucario" the voice echoed "Only one can see me". "One" Teddy repeated stepping forward. "No" another voice said behind them. "EEk" Teddy said.

"Only the one who can speak without speaking, move without moving and lead without leading may come here" the voice behind them said as a Krabby came into view. "Oh I know I read this book Oedipus right" Teddy said. "No" Krabby said "You are not able to enter". D tried "Is it a human" he said. "No" Krabby said "You are not able to enter". "Is it someone who can't see" Lucas said. "No" Krabby said "You are not able to enter". Nicole stood there thinking 'Only the one who can speak without speaking, move without moving and lead without leading may come here'. 'So I cannot speak, or move or lead'.

Nicole started up her Iron Tail and stood there with her tail lighting up. Lucas, Teddy and D took this as a sign to attack the Krabby. "You" Krabby said "You are now able to enter". The Krabby walked off and Nicole followed it leaving the others behind. Inside this opening was a Manaphy sitting next to what look like a spa. "Welcome" Manaphy said looking up "You are here for the tears". "Yes" Nicole said looking at Manaphy. "Only those who jump like a Sentret can travel like a Furret" Manaphy said. 'Yay more riddles' Nicole thought annoyed. "Take your time" Manaphy said "The way you answer this is deciding if you get your reward".

"So what I get is that, it is not the size of the pokemon in a fight, it is size of the fight of the pokemon" Nicole said. "This is true" Manaphy said starring at Nicole "I do not believe Lucario told you what to say". "How come" Nicole said? "Since Lucario said 'The aura within is the reason that pokemon do what they do' which is also correct" Manaphy said. Manaphy turned towards the spa of tears "This is full of anger, sadness, despair, guilt, suffering and betrayal" she said "do you understand". "Yes" Nicole said "I understand fully". "Good, by my will I allow you to get these tears and part with them" Manaphy said.

Teddy, D and Lucas were all getting bored by the time their leader finally emerged from the mist around them. They all hopped back onto Gyarados and walked out the cave facing off against more Magikarp along the way. They left the sadness behind and started for home. "Whoa we were in that cave a long time" Teddy said as his tail was the only source of light. "Yeah we were" D said. "What a sad mission" Lucas said. Nicole merely walked on until they were at the base.

"Teams assemble" Steelix said. "Team Leaf" Ivysaur and Bayleef yelled. "Team Freedom" Hitmonchan and Kirlia yelled. "Team Shockers" Flaffy, Noctowl and Dewgong yelled. "Team Flaming" Cyndaquil and Vulpix yelled. "Team Razor- Sharp" Turtwig and Machop yelled. "Team Invincible" Snivy and Gastly yelled. "Team Beat-Them" Teddy, Nicole, D and Lucas yelled. "Team Rocket-Star" Billy, Jack and Butch said.

Lucario watched as everyone assembled and listened to the pledge. "Only the one who can speak without speaking, move without moving and lead without leading may come here" Nicole said unexpectedly. Lucario smiled getting the message.

**_FlashBack_**

_Nicole watched as Manaphy grabbed a flask and put some tears into it, and then Manaphy did a little dance for whatever reason. Manaphy gave Nicole the flask asking her to remember the riddle for Lucario to understand and the only person to know about the flask is Lucario. "Not even my team mates" Nicole asked. "No, no one must know that you have something so dangerous" Manaphy said. "What is so dangerous about it" Nicole asked curiously. "Groudon forged this cave and his tears of anger" Manaphy said "the worst kind of anger"._

**_Back To Reality_**

Nicole pulled out the flask once she entered Lucarios room and set it down on his desk. "I am impressed it took you only a day" Lucario said "Your team shall be rewarded the Bronze Rank". "What is that" Nicole asked. "See your badge now" Lucario said "Notice how there is no color to it". "Yeah so" Nicole said. "There are many ranks, normal like you have" Lucario said "Silver, Gold, Platinum, Titanium, Master, Great Leader, and Lucario". "So they are like Gym Badges" Nicole said. "Gym badges?" Lucario said amused "Yes exactly like them". "Cool" Nicole said "So the adventures continue". "As you go up in rank you have to fight a Steelix" Lucario said "Tomorrow you may be on your way to a new base". "But we are still new" Nicole said.

"Yes new, but at the same time experienced" Lucario said "You humans seem to have an excellent grasp of the pokemon world already". "Why thanks, but we still have no idea what it is we are doing" Nicole said. "That is why you are going to a new base, to learn" Lucario said "Not many pokemon can just go and get Groudons Tears". "Well that was hard" Nicole said. "Yet you four humans managed to get the Tears in one day" Lucario said "When it took even me a week to get it right". "Well when you put it that way" Nicole said smiling. "Yes you humans are very resilient" Lucario said "I hope you are strong enough for the challenges you face".

"Wait did you just call me HUMAN" Nicole asked. "I did" Lucario said. "How could you tell" Nicole said. "Your Aura is different from a normal Pikachu's just like Teddy, and Lucas's aura is different" Lucario said "As for D he seems to have an Aura completely different from yours". "Well yeah he is from a different dimension" Nicole said. "Keep doing what you are doing" Lucario said "And yes I know Team Rocket-Star are humans too". "Yes but do you know…" Nicole began. "That they are bad guys" Lucario said "I do; I have traveled to both dimensions thanks to Girantina". "Wow another rare pokemon" Nicole said. "I have even met you once when I was but a young Riolu" Lucario said.

**_FlashBack_**

_Lucario then a Riolu was being chased by a mean and angry Flygon, a trainer stepped in front of the Riolu. This trainer was Nicole and she sent out her newly evolved Marshstomp. "Use Water gun" Nicole said. The Flygon flew away once he saw a stronger opponent. "Your hurt" Nicole said spraying on a Super Potion. Riolu attacked out of pain and knocked Nicole onto the floor which angered her Marshstomp. Marshstomp glared angrily at the Riolu. "Leave it alone" Nicole said standing up "It is just scared". Nicole returned her pokemon and introduced herself. "Those are my two rivals" Nicole said as the two were heard arguing again. Riolu fled, but he turned back and saw the other humans._

**_Back To Reality_**

Nicole stared at Lucario as he remembered whatever it was he was remembering. "Yes we once met before" Lucario repeated.


	7. Bronze Team

Loudred woke everyone up, Nicole jumped out of her bunk beaming. "Why are you so happy" Teddy asked rubbing his eyes. Nicole looked at him and smiled "It's a secret" she said. "A secret" D said interested. "Yep" Nicole said backing away from everyone "But you have to catch me in order to see what it is" Nicole ran away from the room. Teddy, D and Lucas all followed Nicole.

The team all ran down the hallway where they all met up with Lucario before the briefing room. "Morning" Lucario said smiling. "Morning" the four said in unison. "Here are your new badges" Lucario said giving the four their badges and walking towards the briefing room. After the morning theme song Lucario stepped forward and said "There is a new rescue team who has recently been given the honor of getting the Bronze Rescue Badge". The beginners all hooted "So who is it" Turtwig asked. "Team Beat-Them" Lucario answered. "What already" Gastly said. "No way" Vulpix sighed. "Good on you" Snivy said.

"Alright calm down" Lucario said as the noise was increased "As well as them leaving I too will be leaving". "Already" Steelix said. "Yes" Lucario said "Now begin the battle Steelix". "Okay" Steelix said "No items so take your scarves off". Everyone did so and then the battle started.

"Let it Begin"

"Dig"

Steelix disappeared from view.

"Teddy, Lucas" Nicole said "The three of us are highly effected by ground moves so stay on guard".

Teddy and Lucas nodded and then noticed the ground begin to move.

"Flamethrower"

"Bubblebeam"

The two moves hit Steelix, but there was still damage made to Teddy as he flew through the air.

"This is crazy we are doing this right in the base" D said as he used "Razorleaf".

"Okay one last try" Nicole said with fire in her eyes "Iron Tail". Yet again as it was about to hit it disappeared and Steelix used it as an advantage to use his "Iron Tail". Nicole flew across the room.

"Ice Beam"

"Vine Whip"

"Ember"

"Iron Tail"

"What again" Teddy said. "Just stop trying it isn't working" D said. Nicole finally used Iron Tail correctly as it hit Steelix.

"Let's use a combination" Lucas said.

"Flamethrower"

"Bubblebeam"

"Razorleaf"

"Iron Tail"

The first three moves hit Steelix followed by the Iron Tail.

"*pant*pant*pant* did we win" Teddy asked "No way". Steelix was still standing and the rescue team was all tired. Steelix smiled and then fainted onto the ground.

"WE won" D said happily. "Yeah" Lucas and Teddy yelled fist pumping. "Well done" Steelix said. "Welcome to the intermediates team Beat-Them" Lucario said. "Where you are going there are different pokemon in charge" Steelix said "But there will always be a Steelix". "Time to pack your bags" Lucario said.

The team left the base and walked to the mark on the map that Lucario had marked for them. The team walked tirelessly all the way to the next town called Kingdra's Bluff. The town is next to the ocean and that meant a different way of living. It took two days to reach their new home, but Team Beat- Them had finally made it.


	8. A not so Welcoming Welcome

"Man it only took two days, but it feels like forever" Teddy complained. The others nodded in agreement. "I wonder where the base is" Nicole said "Hey the Kecleons". "How did they beat us here" Lucas wondered. "Welcome to our shop" the Kecleons said "You must be new here". "New here yes" D said "But you know us". "I have never seen you before" the purple one said "But you must have met my dad and uncle from HitMon Village". "Yeah" Teddy said "You look just like them". "Haha" the Kecleons said "Except our stuff is only found in this region".

Team Beat-Them started trying to find the base again. "I do not really like these Kecleons very well" Lucas said "What do they mean". "That we know what the rescue base looks like a head of the village" Teddy said. "Sheesh I am seriously sick and tired of these riddles". "A head" Nicole repeated starring at a Kingdra talking to a Hitmontop "A head as in a Kingdras head at the front of the town". "Wow nice going" D said seeing that they were in the wrong place. "Hey you know what I just noticed" Teddy asked "Over there is the Ludicolo Bank, the Beedrill Storage, the Machoke training, the Kecleon Brothers Shop, the Jigglypuff friend areas and last, but not least the Nidoking and Queen moves shop".

"You are right" Lucas said looking around. "Exactly the same as HitMon Village" D said. The four spotted the base and ran towards it. They were stopped by a gate at the front. "How do we get in there" Teddy asked. "HELLO" Nicole yelled. "Hello" a voice said "Speaking". "Nicole" Nicole said surprised. "And why should I let you in" the voice said. "Because we are a pokemon rescue team" Nicole said. "Team Beat-Them" they all said. "Beat-Them" the voice said "Yep you are on my list welcome to the base".

The gate opened up and on the inside was a Whismur. "Hello and welcome" Whismur said. "Hello" Nicole said. "Hi" Teddy said. "Hey" D said copying Lucas. "I am Whismur the gate keeper" Whismur said "State your breed". "Our breed" Teddy said confused. "Pikachu" Nicole said. "Ahh yes okay and your name" Whismur said. "Nicole" Nicole said. "Great next" Whismur said. "Lucas, Piplup" Lucas said. "Chimchar, Teddy" Teddy said. "Chikorita, D" D said. "Okay I have now processed your voices and your height" Whismur said tipping a rock over making a stair case appear. "Now what" Teddy said. "Now you go up" Whismur said.

Nicole led her team up the stairs and spotted a Steelix. "You Are Late" the Steelix yelled. "Well we got a bit turned around" Lucas said as everyone else froze. "Next time don't be late" Steelix said "Time to learn the new pledge". A Kingdra appeared just then "Hmm new meat" it said. "Yes G.M." Steelix said. "Your late" G.M. said. "Yes well" Lucas said. The Steelix interrupted "No excuses".

"Let It Begin"

The team didn't realize the battle was on until after Steelix used a "Rock Throw".

"Flamethrower" Teddy missed as Steelix dove underground.

"Do all Steelix know Dig" D said watching the ground.

"I don't know all I do know is that Teddy and Lucas should aim their attacks in the hole" Nicole said.

"Flamethrower"

"Bubblebeam"

The two attacks went down into the hole and there was a sound underneath them. Steelix came back up looking angry and used a "Bind" on D.

"Ahh" D yelled as he was constricted.

"Now what" Teddy said.

"Quick Attack" Once Nicole got closer to Steelix "Iron Tail".

"At least you learned how to use it now" Lucas said.

"Ice Beam"

"Razor Leaf" D said as he was released.

"Flamethrower"

"Iron Tail"

The four moves hit Steelix, but it was still standing. 'No way is he still okay' Teddy thought. Steelix started laughing and the four looked at each other lost.

"Did I miss something" D asked. "I must have missed it too" Nicole said lost.

Steelix stopped laughing and looked at them "That was a fine battle". "Now tell them their new pledge and then show them to their room" Kingdra said. "Okay" Steelix said as Kingdra left. "Why is his name G.M." Lucas asked. "Guild Master" Steelix said. "Okay now you ready". "Yes" everyone said. "I said are you READY" Steelix said louder. "YES" the four yelled. "Okay then" Steelix said "Try our Best, Never Give Up, Be the Team and Do What I RIGHT!YEAH!". "Okay then" the four yelled. "Don't yell that" Steelix said. "Oh" the four said "Try our Best, Never Give Up, Be the Team and Do What I RIGHT!YEAH!".

There was noise coming from behind them and they met their new members 'a Growlithe, Mightyena, Houndoom, and a Manetrik' Lucas thought. "Hello" D said as Growlithe used "Flamethrower" on D. D dodged and Lucas used "Bubblebeam" on Growlithe. Manetric used "Spark" aimed at Lucas. "Flamethrower" Teddy said once Lucas dodged. "Flamethrower" Houndoom said aiming at Teddy. Teddy dodged and Nicole used "THunderbolt" shocking Houndoom. "Bite" Migtyena said Biting down on Nicole's tail. Nicole yelled in pain. "Razor Leaf" D said at Mightyena who did not let go of Nicole. The other four guild members were stepping towards the new comers so Nicole released a very powerful "THUNDERBOLT". "Not again" Teddy said as he and the others got zapped. The seven pokemon around her fainted.

Nicole scratched her head and said "Sorry". "No wonder Lucario sent you here" Manetric said first to recover "WE got angry when we heard a bunch of rookies were coming here" Houndoom said. "But you are tough" Mightyena said. The four pokemon lead Team Beat-Them to their room. "Each rescue team has their own room" Growlithe said. "Whoa" Teddy said as he saw their room it had a fire place and had straw on the floor for beds. "Sorry for the trouble" Manetrik said "As leader I should have been better". "As a leader, I would have done the same thing" Nicole said. The two electric pokemon smiled at each other, and then Team Beat-Them were left alone. They all called dibs on a bed and approached the fire.

A Chimeco came into the room "Dinner" it said. That night was the best dinner they have had since becoming pokemon. "This place seems fast paced" Lucas said. "Can you believe those battles we had when we first got here" D said. "Yeah they were awesome" Teddy said excited. "Sure they were" Nicole said jumping "They were hard, but we pulled through". The four glanced around their new room feeling homesick. "Are we homesick of our bodies or the other base" Teddy questioned. "Both" Lucas said. "What will happen when we go back" D asked "I will never see you guys again". "Yes, but we can't stay here our pokemon will miss us" Teddy said. "No matter what happens I am proud to be your friend" Nicole said jumping up. "YEah" everyone yelled pumping the air. The four went to bed and they listened as Kingdra Bluff fell asleep too.


	9. The Seperate Mission

Teddy was the first to wake up and he stretched his pokemon body looking at his team mates. The conversation they had had last night was very sad. 'What will happen to D' Teddy wondered 'Nicole Lucas and I have been rivals since we were born'. D started waking up so Teddy looked away wondering why no one woke them up. "Hey wake up" Teddy yelled. Lucas and D sat up rubbing their eyes, Nicole yawned looking around them frowning. Teddy and Nicole locked eyes and nodded (They were both very sad about what would happen when they went home).

The four pokemon ran down the hallway and found that everyone else was eating breakfast. Growlithe looked up and growled a bit at the sudden noise. Everyone sat down and chowed down on some gummis. Chimeco came into the room announcing that tasks were going to be rewarded in ten minutes. The group all got up and went off into the briefing room; the four newbies followed their new members. Kingdra was there waiting for the pokemon to enter. Locking eyes on both Manetric and Nicole, the two leaders glared back until they heard a noise. "Oh no I am late again" a familiar voice said "Oh no WAIT for me". Flaffy ran out of the hallway and managed to knock Nicole flat on her back again. "Oh no I am sorry" Flaffy said "Here let me help you up". Flaffy grabbed hold of Nicole and started pulling her arms. "That is okay thanks" Nicole said as Flaffy almost tripped over her.

Flaffy went over to Teddy and stared at Kingdra, the water pokemon stared at Flaffy. "As I was about to say" Kingdra said "As we all know, this base prides itself on being one hard core base". The other pokemon nodded at what Kingdra was saying. "Anyway" Kindra said "Being Teams means nothing here everyone gets split up according to where they are best suited". Team Beat-Them all frowned at the floor, they did not realize that they would be split up. Kingdra glanced at the four newbies 'Hmm they seem to understand what I mean'. "So there are six missions today" Kingdra said "Any and all electric types will be going to the Rolling Cave". "Rolling Cave" Teddy said confused. "Yes" Steelix said "A perfect place to keep any pokemon on their toes".

Manetric, Flaffy and Nicole all left the base; they marched over to the Kecleons to get some supplies. "Welcome to our shop" the Kecleons said. "Hi we would like a few oran berries and a few apples" Manetric said getting down to business. Once the three had their items, they left town in the direction opposite the ocean. After a three hour hike over rough terrain they made it to the cave. "Okay so no one has been here for a few weeks, so let's be careful" Manetric said. The three electric pokemon calmly went down the cave and were soon thrown in the pitch black. "I am not use to this usually Teddy's tail lights up the way" Nicole said. "That is the point of this exercise being prepared if you get separated" Flaffy said. After walking in the dark for a while the team came into a room filled with lava, "Light enough for you" Manetric said. Nicole ignored him and continued down the path after a while Nicole became a little weary "Where are the pokemon" she said. Flaffy and Manetric stopped and listened also worried about how quiet things were.

Manetric took the lead followed by Nicole and then Flaffy. They walked down more tunnels going deeper into the mountain, and they still had not encountered a single pokemon. Manetric and Flaffy were getting worried, but they kept their cool in front of the rookie. Nicole knew this was not normal thinking back to how many wild pokemon she usually saw. Then Nicole heard some movement behind them "Hey guys there is something behind us" she whispered causing the other two to stop. The next second ten Golem came into view and started attacking the electric pokemon.

_Earlier that same day_

Teddy watched as the electric pokemon left, he was worried for his electric companion, but knew that Nicole would do well. "Alright now any fire types come up" Kingdra said "You guys are off to Jumpy Forest". "Right sir" Houndoom said. "Yep" Growlithe said. Teddy was given a temporary rescue bag since Nicole had theirs and the fire types left, they got the same stuff as the electric pokemon except they also got some pecha berries. "Why do we need these" Teddy asked looking at the pink fruit. "There are many grass pokemon where we are headed" Growlithe said. The three headed towards the ocean and after a one hour hike on the beach found the forest and went in. "Whoa it is so bright out here" Teddy complained. The other two ignored him and kept moving.

Teddy watched for any moving pokemon, but even after being in the forest for three hours saw no pokemon around. The other two were getting nervous, and Teddy could tell that this was not at all normal. 'I know there are pokemon around' Teddy thought "So where are they". Teddy's outburst startled the other pokemon he was with. That was the time ten Quagsire decided to attack the fire pokemon.

_Earlier that day_

Lucas and D watched as Teddy and Nicole left the base, they both waited for their turns. "And the rest of you" Kingdra said "Will be going to Digging Mountain". Lucas and D were happy that they were being teamed up at least. Mightyena, D and Lucas left the base with D carrying a rescue bag. They too got apples and all the berries left in the storage. Then they went to the mountains and walked a few minutes to a hole, at which point they all went in. "Whoa I can't see a thing" D said. "Just do not get separated" Lucas said. "Right" Mightyena said. The three made their way deeper into the cave and only saw a few Zubat, which were sent packing. The few pokemon seen was making everyone weary. "This is so weird" D said. "I know" Lucas said "Where are all the pokemon". At a turn, the three found themselves at the top of the mountain. "So according to Kingdra there should be a Phanpy around here needing help" D said.

The three split up searching the top of the mountain for the Phanpy. Lucas stumbled upon another opening so the three went into the opening once they saw no sign of Phanpy. After an hour of seeing no pokemon Mightyena was getting nervous. Lucas and D sensed how this was not normal and were getting worried as well as more cautious. The next second a mixture of Skarmory and Krokorock were standing in the way, there were ten in all. The ten pokemon attacked.

_Back at the Rolling Cave_

Nicole used an Iron Tail on one Golem as it missed its Rock Throw.

Manetric only knew electric moves so it was having a hard time getting pelted with Rock Throw.

Flaffy used its ThunderPunch to knock back the Golem.

"We are not doing well" Flaffy said sounding tired.

Nicole used a Quick Attack followed by an Iron Tail and slammed three Golem into each other.

"This is tiring" Nicole said landing from her attack.

Manetric got slammed by a Roll Out and fainted.

Nicole and Flaffy watched as his badge teleported him away in a bright light.

"Whoa" Nicole said. "That is normal" Flaffy said.

"ThunderPunch" One Golem was thrown back.

"Iron Tail" Two Golem were knocked out.

"Thunder Ahh" Flaffy passed out and was sent out of the cave.

"Great" Nicole said panting. There were still three Golem left.

"Iron Tail" the three Golem were all knocked out and Nicole used it as an opportunity to run away. "Boy I sure hope the others are okay" Nicole said at a full run.

_Back at Jumpy Forest_

The Quagsire used Mud Shot, and Teddy dove out of the way. Growlithe and Houndoom were off to one side battling six Quagsire.

"Flamethrower" all three said. It barely hurt the water pokemon so Teddy used

"Scratch" except he had just learned how to use Fury Swipes.

"Fury Swipes" Teddy said as he knocked out one Quagsire.

"Fire Fang" Houndoom knocked out one other Quasire.

"Bite" Growlithe knocked out another one.

The seven remaining Quagsire used "Water Gun" Knocking out all three pokemon.

An hour later the three woke up and glanced around. "Whoa what happened" Teddy asked standing up. "We lost" Growlithe said. The three went back to the base and told Kingdra of their failure just as Manetric and Flaffy entered the base. "I am sorry sir, but we fainted and we have no clue where that Pikachu is" Manetric said. "What do you mean" Teddy asked worried. "What I mean is, she must still be in the cave" Manetric said. Teddy glared at Manetric and waited outside for his team mates to return.

_Back at Digging Mountain_

D and Lucas stared at the Krokorok and Skarmory as Mightyena prepared to fight. The battle began as one Krokorok Used Dig

"Bubblebeam" Lucas said attacking all of the pokemon except the missing one.

"Razor Leaf" D said hitting all the pokemon.

"Shadow ball" Mightyena said hitting the digging Krokorok.

The pokemon all stared with baited breath no one daring to move, all glaring at one another. Finally the Skarmorys fled and the Krokorok used dig to escape.

"That was weird" D said. "Yeah that sure was" Lucas said. The three pokemon walked on and came to the end of the tunnel. "What" Lucas said. "It looks like a dead end" D said. Mightyena turned around to go back the other way. Lucas touched a random rock and the floor ate up D and Lucas. "AHHH" they both screamed.

_Back at the base_

"Mightyena" Teddy said looking up seeing the dog pokemon "Where are D and Lucas". "I do not know" Mightyena said frowning. "What do you mean you don't know" Teddy shrieked "Has everyone gone insane". Teddy picked up his rescue bag and made the decision to go back to Jumpy Forest, 'I might find my answers there'.

_Back at Rolling Cave_

The tunnel Nicole was traveling down was very large and it seemed to take forever. The Golem were following her and no matter how fast she was going they sounded even closer. Nicole sighed as yet another Spoink appeared. With a swift "Quick Attack" Spoink passed out. The tunnel started getting smaller and Nicole wondered where her pokemon she was supposed to rescue was. There was a soft sound beyond her sight and she stopped and listened. "Hey that sounds like crying" Nicole said. Running towards the noise Nicole stumbles into two Phanpy and two Teddiursa.

"Hi are you a rescue team" one Phanpy said. "I am one of them the others got knocked out" Nicole said. "Hurray" the smaller Phanpy said while the Teddiursa just grinned. Nicole led the way back up the tunnel, but the Golem were standing in her way. "Oh no" Teddiursa said.

_Back at Digging Mountain_

D and Lucas sat up in a lot of pain. "What happend" D asked. "We fell" Lucas said. The two looked around them and noticed one very scared Phanpy. "Hi are you the one who needs rescuing" Lucas said. "Yes Piplup, but my brothers I lost them" Phanpy said. "Don't worry we will find them" Lucas said "By the way I am Lucas". "And I am D" D said. Phanpy laughed at them "Such silly names". They both sighed at the Phanpy.

The trio walked down the tunnel wearily waiting for other pokemon to attack. Winding through the tunnel that they were in was like going along a path made by an Arbok. Phanpy started calling for his brothers getting panicky, and the two members looked for all signs of trouble.

Phanpy vanished from D's and Lucas's sight, so the two quickly ran to catch up with it when Phanpy screamed its head off. D and Lucas stopped looking at each other "We should go" Lucas said. "Yep" D said. But neither of them moved, not knowing what to do. Phanpy came running back, followed by a fire move, so D and Lucas got in front of Phanpy to protect it.

_Back at Jumpy Forest_

Teddy was back at the entrance and was trying to pluck up enough courage to go in the forest. After some deep breathing Teddy went into the forest. Again no pokemon were around and Teddy was prepping himself for a fight. The Quagsire were still sitting there and the knocked out ones were up and about now. Teddy looked at his odds and they were not good. "Hey umm Quagsire" Teddy said walking towards them. The Quagsire got all aggressive and were looking ready to attack. "Hey I do not want to fight" Teddy said "In fact I do not want to even be in this territory". The Quasire watched Teddy and nodded their understanding.

"My friends they are lost" Teddy said getting angry glares from the Quagsire "I just need to find the nearest cave from here". The Quagsires looked at each other and one fired a "Mud Shot" warning Teddy to hurry up and talk. "The second I find that cave I will be out of your area and will never come back again" Teddy said in a rush. The Quagsire thought about this and lead Teddy to a cave. Teddy went in the cave and left the angry Quagsire behind. After following the tunnel for a few minutes Teddy met up with some Zubat and some Spoink. Then Teddy walked right into a Phanpy who was running towards him and it screamed its head off. "Whoa chill out" Teddy said "I am here to help". Teddy was rewarded with a tackle attack.

Teddy ran after the Phanpy using an "Ember" at it as the fire move passed over its head. "Whoa what a terrible miss" Teddy said.

_Back at Digging Mountain_

D and Lucas stood there waiting for the owner of the fire move to show itself when a familiar face appeared. "Teddy" D said. "Lucas, D" Teddy said and then noticed the Phanpy "I told you I was here to help". The Phanpy just looked at Teddy and looked ashamed of itself. "What are you doing here" D asked confused. "I was worried when you guys never returned so I went back on my mission and hoped I would find you both" Teddy said "As well as our electric pal". "Well we might as well continue exploring" Lucas said going towards the tunnel Teddy just came out of.

_Back at Rolling Cave_

Nicole waited for the first attack and then dodged out of the way, "Iron Tail".

'One Golem down nine to go' she thought.

"Iron Tail" using her tail to deflect the rock throw and slamming one Golem with a rock.

"Iron Tail" using her tail to hit two Golems into a third.

'Great only one Golem has fainted and I can't seem to use Iron Tail anymore' she thought.

The four young pokemon sat in the corner shaking while Nicole tried to hold her own. The Golem kept pummeling her and they were not giving her any leeway. Bruised and battered Nicole refused to pass out and leave these pokemon behind. Nicole used a "Thunderbolt" in vain.

The Golem were barely effected by the move when a "Razor Leaf" came from behind the Golem.

"Huh" Nicole said confused. "Nicole we are coming" Lucas and Teddy yelled. "Hey guys you missed all the fun" Nicole said happy to see them. The other three made quick work of the Golem with their "Flamethrower"

"Razor Leaf"

"Bubblebeam"

The Phanpy that D and Lucas had found ran over to its friends and brothers. "Well I guess we can leave now" Nicole said sounding exhausted. "Whoa you sound really tired" Teddy said worried. "I will be fine" Nicole said "Let's just go". The poke team left the chamber and followed the path right into the Skarmory and Krokorok. "Oh no not them again" D said. "Hey guys if D and Lucas goes after Krokorok," Nicole said "Teddy and I can go after the Skarmory".

"Bubblebeam"

"Razor Leaf"

D and Lucas started making quick work of the ground pokemon.

"Flamethrower" Teddy used moving his flame as the Skarmory tried flying away.

"Thunderbolt" Nicole missed a few times before hitting the Skarmory.

Finally all of the pokemon were passed out. "I guess we will be up against the Quagsire soon" Teddy said. "Well in that case I have a plan" Nicole said "Bide Lucas, Razor Leaf D and Scratch Teddy". "Actually I can use Fury Swipes now" Teddy said. "Then use it" Nicole said "And I will use Quick Attack". The group moved quickly towards the exit and were almost out when they spotted the Quagsire. The Quagsire were not happy to see the nine pokemon. They started attacking using "Mud Shot or Water Gun".

"Fury Swipes" Teddy knocked out one Quagsire again.

"Razor Leaf" D knocked three out.

"Bide" Lucas kept getting hit and used the stored energy to attack three more Quagsire.

"Quick Attack" hitting the last three one after the other.

She was rewarded with a Water Gun which slammed her into a tree. "Nicole" the other three yelled.

Teddy dove in using "Fury Swipes".

With a "Tackle" from D.

"Pound" Lucas used.

The three ran over to see if their leader was okay. "I have been better" Nicole said standing "But I will live". The group left the forest and started towards home. Nicole struggled along, but smiled so the others would not be too worried. Once they were inside the base they were stopped by the other pokemon. "Whoa…" "You are alive…" "How…" "Your back…". There were so many voices they started blending together.

Kingdra entered the room with as close to a smile that they will ever get. "Well done" Kingdra said before escorting the five rescued pokemon away. Nicole chose that time to pass out in the middle of the room.

"Nicole" Teddy said once he saw her fall over "Oh no". "Shes dead" Lucas said out of character. "No guys she just passed out" D said. "Oh of coarse" Lucas said redeeming himself. The three brought Nicole to their chamber and waited for her to wake up. Soon they even fell asleep, but they had pushed their beds close to Nicole so when she did wake up they would know.


End file.
